


Roses For a Life

by WeaponizedToaster



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: A bit of Wally, A lot of things happen, And Robin, Courtesy of Jinx, Cursing is provided, Except for Starfire, F/F, F/M, First chapter is a week after Roses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jinx adopted a child?, Jinx has a real name, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of memory loss, Repressed Memories, She's too innocent, Yeah just everyone - Freeform, for one, lord help me, trauma™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedToaster
Summary: A speedster and a curse; who would win this race of good or evil?
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Jinx/Wally West, Robin/Starfire, and more - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Remember

Jinx busied herself with cleaning the headquarters of the H.I.V.E Five for the seventh time in two days. She knew it was a fool's dream for the headquarters to _stay_ clean, but she did it anyway.

It was awkward, to say the least, when she'd walk into their rooms and silently clean. Yes, Jinx was silent when she cleaned; about the only time she ever was silent.

The boys would ask numerous of questions, wondering why she'd never speak when she was cleaning the headquarters, yet- of course, she'd never answer.

Sometimes, she wondered if they purposefully trashed the place to keep her quiet.

Other times, the girl wondered of something else. Each time she cleaned, she gained memories- memories that she had never known of, until she started this cleaning routine.

She would clean, and she'd gain a memory- a little girl, walking around with her mother, giggling at everything her mother did.

It was strange, because the giggle is what Jinx heard in her dreams.

But, in her nightmares, she'd hear something else- as if it was out of a horror story.

Screaming, all screaming. There was angry yells and petrified yells, then blood curdling screams of pain. When she saw through the little girl's eyes, all she could see was a blur- possibly tears streaming down.

What Jinx wondered, of course, is who the hell is she in these dreams, and why was she imagining these things? Did they happen in every home? What had she read recently to make her dream about these things?

Yet, each time she cleaned, she felt peace in what she was given; Jinx never knew her past, only known that she had been taken in and that was that. That was all she needed to know.. until now, of course.

Often, when the strange visions occurred, she'd think closely and try to concentrate on certain things. The times that the father came home, and he was in a suit- a suit that seemed oddly familiar, now that she thought about it- with a cape flowing down his back.

She would also listen in to see if there was a name. Each time the girl in her dreams or visions would be called, she would run- yet the name was always a blur, never fully pronounced and said, yet it was enough to call the little girl to her mother or to her father.

Jinx had a small smirk on her face, it seemed the girl was obedient, not alike her. Never had the thought crossed her mind that the little girl could've been her, especially with the fact that she had seen her hair, it was a dark brown, and her skin wasn't as pale as Jinx's.

Carefully, she finished dusting off the rest of Gizmo's technology, as it had been bothering her nose lately, and she softly sneezed when the dust got lodged in.

"Well, wasn't that the cutest sneeze I've ever heard." A playful voice teased from behind her.

Snapping out of her muses, she turned to see the boy dressed in red and yellow. He had definitely became a regular.

"Well, isn't that the ugliest face I've ever seen?" She snarked, crossing her arms and giving a deadly glare. Though, it was a secret to anyone but herself, she enjoyed his company; he wasn't.. never mind.

The boy snorted, leaning against the wall with a smirk. "You've obviously never seen this beautiful face then. I have a lot of girls who would love to disagree with you." He winked.

"I'll consider telling them that you give every girl you see a rose." She huffed, attempting to walk off after that sentence. Normally, he'd leave within the first couple of words, and she'd always get the last laugh.

" _Technically_ ," He stepped in the way of Jinx. "you're the only one I've given roses to." He proudly grinned, tapping his foot on the ground; he could never stay still, she had noticed one day, he would always be moving one of his limbs or shifting around quite a bit.

She squinted her eyes, suddenly unable to see anything except for a blob of red and yellow, and she stumbled to the side, smacking her shoulder into the wall. Quickly, she forced herself away from it and told herself to stay still- even if she couldn't see that well, right about now.

"Guess you have a thing for villains." Jinx bit out, her eyes darting around to see where his eyes were, but she could really only see an overwhelming colour of yellow and red.

He frowned, "Are you alright?" The sympathy in his voice disgusted her, yet it made her stomach churn in a fantastic way.

"Of course I am." She replied, before quickly adding. "I'd be _much_ better if you left. I'd rather not get in trouble for having someone such as yourself here." 

"Heroism is the next racism, I suppose." He snorted, sighing a bit after. "If you need anything, you know what to do." Then, he zoomed, before she could even see him run- not that she could see him, anyways.

Her heart pounding in her chest, her head throbbing in pain, as flashes of red- a _different_ kind of red- flooded her mind, and those terrifying screams. His words rang through her head, and she growled as she pushed herself toward where she thought her room was,

 _"I don't need anyone."_ _It felt as though those words weren't coming from her, and this was no longer her choice._

_"Darling, shouldn't you be asleep now?" Her mother sniffled, her normally honey voice was thick with sadness and pain. "Do you want me to come tuck you in?"_

_"Where's daddy?" She questioned, looking up at her mother with wide, innocent, eyes. She didn't know what tears were, but she had the urge to wipe them from her mother's face; they didn't fit her._

_Her mother choked on her words, and the little girl reached up to wipe the tears away. "Mommy, s'okay. Please stop the water.." She frowned._

_The woman let out a loud laugh, filled with another cry that didn't want to come out._

_"Okay." She sniffled, wiping away the rest of her tears, "Okay. Do you want to sleep with me tonight, baby?"_

_The little girl immediately nodded as quick as possible, her smile spreading across her face._

_Soon after the quick nod, the girl was picked up by her beloved mother, and her sight was filled with brown hair. Looking up from the hair, she noticed an abnormal amount of red- wasn't their carpet blue?-, especially the large bits trailing after her mother and her._

_"Mommy, I'm scared.."_

_"I am, too, but lets just rest. We need to sleep."_

_"I want to wake up."_

_"Then wake up, baby._ _"_

_"But, mommy, I'm tired-"_

**_"Wake up,_ ** _**E-"** _

Jinx's cat-like eyes widened in fear, where was she? This was certainly not her base.

Oh, right; she and the H.I.V.E Five had went out on a mission. Where was she, again? She felt odd, like she was laying on rocks, or the ground in general. Lifting her head, she felt a sting of pain coming from her body, mainly her back and stomach.

She saw a flash, it was so familiar now, and she kept trying to lift. Her eyes focused on something else, specifically the person standing above her. "Jinx..?" The voice was thick with concern and anger. What was he angry about?

Before her mind could catch up, before her body could stop, her eyes lit up to become a bright pink. Standing swiftly, yet her posture was messed up and bent over, she spotted her friends; they were being captured.

They were being hurt.

They were hurt.

_Why did daddy hurt her?_

Jinx let out a roar of anger, clashed with a thick pinch of mental pain. Her hands became a bright pink, throwing hexxes at the police officers, at the cars, at _anything_ she could spot. She didn't know what happened next, but the spot of a- growing too familiar- scarlet red flying from her, was definitely not what she had expected. 

Stumbling back, the girl regained her messed up posture to stare down at her wound that spread a gaping slash through her side. She turned to look at the, now trembling, officer, with wide eyes.

"You.. You _bitch_." She spat, the words felt like they flowed from another person. " _You_ think you're _worth_ something?" She raised a brow, blood flowing down from the corner of her mouth. "You think you can _hurt_ me?"

The laugh that came from her sounded as though she didn't control her body anymore.

Yet, she did. She forced the control to come back. When she caught eye contact with the hero that had attempted to reach out to her, she could tell- he was _afraid_. Not that she could beat him, but that she was different. Very different, at this moment.

The girl mouthed something, before she fell down, along the lines of; _'I'm sorry.'_

She didn't know if it was a dream at first, but she then realized it wasn't. Yet, she was laying in the comfortable place known of as her bed. She had an aching throb in her side, not alike her headaches she normally got, and she groaned- which alerted See-More.

"J- Jinx-" He stuttered, his eye alert and wide. "Y- You-"

"What happened..?" She muttered, her ears perking at the sounds of laughter and a video game clashing- as-well as the screams of an angry Gizmo at getting last place from a game. _They didn't give a shit._

"We don't know. One moment, we were all fighting, then Kid Flash came around, a tranquilizer hit most of us, but Mammoth and you got taken off guard by Kid Flash. Then, we're here- w- we looked at the news, and it said that we escaped, but.."

Her eyes trailed and her ears blocked the boy out. Soon enough, her gaze found three roses in a vase, water filled in it. The roses were a vibrant red, robust; the leaves that gently stayed collected to the stem were a lively green.

"It's alright now." Jinx murmured, and she huffed. "I appreciate you looking after me, but I'll be fine. Leave my room." She ordered, and See-More quickly shot up with a mumbled apology, and walked out.

Lifting, her eyes drooping a bit from the pain and bits of being tired, she reached over to the note she had spotted next to the vase.

_'Did you know that three roses mean "I love you"? You probably didn't, because you aren't the type of person to go through and look it up._

_Stay in bed. Get better. Stop robbing banks._

_-With sincere love,'_

Instead of his signature of 'Kid Flash', it was a lightning bolt that stained the white paper. She couldn't help a lazy smile spread across her face as she placed the daring note into the.. bin, next to her, and stared at the roses until she fell asleep.

_As for what happened, and who placed them back in their headquarters, nobody knows- well, except for Kid Flash. He had barely been seen, not even a blur occurring, before he had snatched the entirety of the team and placed them somewhere near, being back in his spot before any could notice. For some reason, probably because he was a hero, nobody expected for it to be him. He let them think it was probably the guy who used portals, sort of mimicking Raven in his costume's manner, and had developed a new power to teleport. They agreed with him, obviously. When it was over and done for, he had ran back to the spot, staring at the blood that they all had gathered in the alley. He frowned deeply, before zooming back, one by one, and forth to bring them to their base. After that, he attended to their wounds, as he had many himself, so he knew how to fix people up. He didn't mind the pained faces the boys had made in their sleep, but when Jinx had let out pained groans and shifted weakly around to get away from whatever was occurring to her body, he had to swallow a lump down his throat. Soon after, when he had finished, he washed the blood away from him, went to his lovely flower shop that a kind old lady owned, and got his regular roses. This time, instead of one, he acquired three. He had recently searched that it symbolized 'I love you', and he wanted to let the girl know that someone appreciated her, very much appreciation radiating from him. He didn't know if he had forced them to go because he knew that the guards would possibly let them bleed to death, because he was entertained by them and didn't want this chase to stop, or if it was because he believed that one of those people in that team could become better- or maybe two, or all of them. He believed in them, but was a bit more biased when it came to Jinx. She had already saved a life, while the others had.. not done that, and he was proud of it. Maybe it was the third option, now that he had lulled over it a bit. He slipped in and out easily, even though See-More was there. He was certain that the boy would've noticed him, especially because Kid Flash had to go through the window, but he didn't- so that was alright with him. He sincerely hoped that what he had done wasn't a mistake._

_Yet, as he watched from afar at the soft- yet weak- smile adorning the girl's features as she slowly forced her body to relax and sleep;_

_He knew.. at least, with her, it wasn't a mistake._


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say..
> 
> Wally has a suspicion of something, ever since that battle.

The speedster stretched and yawned in his bed, unwilling to wake up. He didn't want to, at least, as he already had a wide ray of plans that required most of his energy and thought process.

Though, as usual, the boy lifted from his bed, before quickly getting dressed, brushing his teeth; normal morning stuff. Yet, it was all done within a minute of running.

Sometimes, he would wish that he could slow down. Enjoy life. Yet, he could never stop running, as it was in his veins, flooding his body with the impatience of a little child.

Taking a look in the mirror, he fixed his hair, placing his face-mask carefully on. When he was in this suit, he was nothing but a hero, a fast one at that, and he was no longer a boy with dreams and emotions.

Merely a hero.

First of all, out of all of his plans, he needed to get to the flower shop he regularly went to. While yes, the day before, he had been able to give the pinkette three flowers, with a specific meaning, he wanted to give her another.

Then, his thoughts drifted; he wondered how she was doing. Sadly, he couldn't surprise her and cause any chatting, or else he'd be completely out of manner to do anything for the rest of the day.

The flash of how much blood was spilling, from a large and rather deep graze of a bullet, from the girl's body.. it was, the very least, a horror story all in it's own.

While he dealt with blood like an everyday thing, as-well as gun shot wounds, stabs, from other people and himself, he never had to deal with it from a specific person that he possibly was obsessed with in a the best possible way.

Quickly escaping from his apartment, he began racing himself- as nobody could beat him- to the flower shop. He counted the seconds before he got there, which was about three and a half.

The old lady hummed as she stared at him, giggling softly. "The regular rose, dear?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

The fastest boy alive chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, Mrs. Jane." He smiled at her, with a rather large grin.

He watched the old lady go to the back, and stared at the rest of the flowers in the shop. He noted how many violets, roses, and sunflowers were around. Not much of anything else. His musings were ended when the old woman returned.

She then hummed as she trimmed the edges, and gently removed the thorns from the green stem of the roses. "I wonder, who could've dared to have caught the fastest boy alive? Are you two official, now? You've been buying more roses than usual." She questioned, a grin on her face.

His face flared with red, "Not someone who would like him, that's for sure." He chuckled, before answering the next question with a far look in his eyes, "She.. recently, got into an accident, and I want her to know that I'm still there for her."

The older woman frowned, looking up at him. "You need to be there to comfort her, not spoil her; she needs you more than the roses. And, for one of the happiest people I've ever met, you seem quite insecure. Have you tried to tell her your feelings, instead of leaving her to assume?"

He whined, "It's not that easy." Then, suddenly, he realized he needed to make his exit. "Thank you, a lot, and I'll return with your money as quick as possible; I just need to get going for now."

The woman nodded, telling him to be careful, as he zoomed off.

Slipping through the window, he carefully reached in and placed the bundles of roses down. He didn't expect for the girl to be in her bed, sound asleep, light snores coming from her, and cuddled to one of the roses.

Needless to say, it gave him a positive ego boost, and a happy grin on his face to know that she was still breathing. Villain or not, she was unique in her own manner.

All he knew was that she had never killed anyone, and the next thing he knew was that she possibly didn't need to become a villain at all.

Now, onto his plan for the rest of the day, as he quietly escaped from the window, before running as quick as he could to the Titan's tower.

The speedster's plan for the entire day was surrounded by the one thing that Jinx had said before she had passed out, including the 'I'm sorry' at the end. When she had forced herself up from when she had gotten knocked out, he had realized that she seemed like she was out of control from her body, especially with the stiff and forceful movements of her limbs.

He had seen that from many of people, specifically victims who couldn't remember much of their past, and are starting to remember most of it. He was aiming to get some records from the H.I.V.E's old place, which was with Cyborg, to see if he could find anything out.

Ever since he met Cyborg, him and half-robot had been good friends. Of course, not as good as Beast Boy and Cyborg, but they were close. In fact, he was the only one who knew of what was going on between Jinx and himself.

His face suddenly became warm, _not like anything official is going on._

Kid Flash soon found himself standing in front of the giant 'T', something that he regularly bullied Robin about, but only for the jokes. They all knew he didn't mean any harm.

Anyways, he strolled on in, causing the loud blare of an alarm.

_"Security alert. Security alert. Possibly enemy has entered the facility."_

He groaned, and was soon wrapped in a dark abyss, with the four Titans escaping from their headquarters in a quick manner. "Listen, you _idiotic_ villain, we were in the middle of-" Robin paused his sentence, staring at Kid Flash.

"Hi." The hero that caused this spring of activity awkwardly said, a wide smile spread across his face.

Robin sighed, rubbing his temples. Raven's abyssal tentacles lowered the speedster, and he dusted himself off. "Hey! I'm here to see the buddy boys, Beast Boy and Cyborg!" He cheerfully spoke.

Raven, with her usual monotone voice, spoke. "I am going back to my room, to meditate. Stay away from me." She then disappeared into her abyss.

Starfire smiled brightly, matching Kid Flash's smile, "I am very glad the friend is going to be staying for a while! Would you like some food I have created with a new tool I discovered?" Suddenly, the girl lifted up a pan.

Robin sighed, "Make sure to not disturb anyone who doesn't want to be disturbed." Kid Flash nodded, knowing how much stress that Robin was going under currently; he didn't want to cause anymore harm.

Obviously appreciating this, the leader gave a nod, before grabbing onto Starfire's hand and dragging her off, with her questioning as to what was needed, yet he never answered, just- dragged.

Cyborg gave a wide grin, and walked over. Beast Boy was currently on his shoulder, as a mouse, and squeaked happily.

"I know I said I was here to see you _and_ Beast Boy, but-"

The half-robot was already waving goodbye to the smaller, green, boy- who had somehow shifted from mouse to human within a moment and walked away while he blinked.

Cyborg gestured for the speedster to followed, to which- he did. During this time, he questioned the smaller boy. "So, is this about J?" This was just in case anyone was listening in, until they got to Cyborg's room.

"Isn't everything about J? Did you see the news of what happened to her?" Cyborg shook his head, and Kid Flash sighed. "I'll tell you everything in your room."

After the walk there, and Cyborg slid the door shut, Kid Flash started speaking in a leveled manner.

"Jinx was shot."

The half-robot's eye widened, the words crashing into his brain and wrecking everything in there. While half of his brain was robot, the other half still allowed him to have emotions, and he swallowed worried lump in his throat.

"Is.. she..?" The head-shake from Kid Flash flipped his happier switch back on. "Please, continue, then."

And, so he did.

He explained about how he helped them escape, and how he noticed something irregular coming from her. Or, well, her facial expression. He mentioned what she had stated, and finally got to the part about why he was there.

"I know you all probably threw the actual files into a fire, but I know you, of all people, would save the information on a chip somewhere. C, I really need those files, I'll even read them with you, I _need_ to know that if I bring her onto our side, it's gonna be easier to justify everything."

Cyborg stood there, contemplating his next move. It was illegal and rude to share files of certain lives, but at the same time, he couldn't help his own curiosity, as-well as the fact that the woman in question was a villain.. "Lets do it."

He didn't regret it, especially with the relieved look on the most energetic person alive's face.

After searching his files for a tad, he finally found the H.I.V.E information he was looking for. He quickly searched, and printed, Jinx's files. It was better to read it hands on than on technology, Kid Flash had stated, and Cyborg agreed. They could disintegrate it whenever they were finished.

_~~Eleanor Howndell~~ _

_Date of Birth: 1987, July 1st_

_Villain Name: Jinx_

_Found: 1996, December 22nd_

_Abilities: Sorcery, hexes, probability control, enhanced agility.  
_

_Physical Abilities: Advanced acrobatic skills, advanced hand-to-hand combat skills_

_General Idea of Her:_

_It was obvious that the girl's home life was wretched, considering the fact that when the Brotherhood of Evil went to the hero's home and found her curled with her mother's dead body. They brainwashed her into thinking that she never knew anyone, and she was created by the God of Bad Luck, forcing her to believe that she was destined to become something that would forever haunt this world, as she was a mere tool of bad luck. They offered the little girl a chance to redeem herself, and so she accepted, not wanting to become the bad luck of the world. Her father was clinically insane, abusive, and a murderer- as it is suspected that he murdered his wife, before going on a murder spree after his daughter went missing. The hero name is confidential, and only the Brotherhood of Evil would know of this hero's name._

_Date of Extermination: August 5th, 2003_

"Date of Extermination, August 5th, 2003.." Kid Flash had finished, staring widely at the piece of paper that held information that could change _everything._

Cyborg's whirring was the only thing keeping the room with sound, and finally, Cyborg spoke. "I'm pretty sure H.I.V.E. FIVE all had a date of extermination, if my memory serves me correct. All August 5th, 2003. Even I had it. I'm pretty sure it's when you go in front of the Brotherhood of Evil, and you stand to see if you are useful enough to continue working for them.." The Cyborg's eye widened. "That's why so many villains have gone missing! Out of nowhere!"

Yet, the only thing Kid Flash had gotten out of it was,

_"That means we only have a month to make her a hero, before she's possibly gone for good."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally is a smart boy..?  
> Maybe I should give him a cracker..
> 
> Anyways, I did want to say that most of the titans are 15-17, in my AU(I literally searched everywhere for their ages but couldn't find them T-T)! You'll learn all their ages later on.
> 
> One last thing, it's 2003 in my AU, because- again, searched everywhere, couldn't find the time of year.. 
> 
> Finally, I hope you had a wonderful day, evening, or night!
> 
> ~Love,  
> Toaster


	3. Reasearch PT. II (Protect)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who in their right mind would spy on Cyborg?
> 
> Beast Boy, but granted; he's never in his right mind.

_"That means we only have a month to make her a hero, before she's possibly gone for good."_

Beast Boy regretted it, somewhat, but he had to relay this information to Robin. While he was as loyal as a cake is to it's delicious ingredients, he was also loyal to wanting to protect his team.

After he had relayed this information to his fellow team, Kid Flash and Cyborg walked through, obviously at the perfectly wrong time.

Cyborg looked up, "Hey, guys-"

The leader had interrupted, "How long were you going to keep this from us?" He asked, his mask furrowing with his brows.

"We-"

Kid Flash corrected him.

" _I_ asked for him to keep it this way. We were going to tell you when we found out more about it, and the idea only came to mind whenever I realized that you four had raided the academy. Cyborg only complied with my demands because we were going to tell you. That's _literally_ the reason that we're here right now. Do you want _all_ of the information, or was everything told to you, Mr. Robin?"

Who knew that Kid Flash could actually be serious. Robin placed his hands on his arms, as he crossed them, and he stared with a steel glare. "Lets hear it." The boy bit out.

It wasn't long before they had finished relaying _everything_ they had found out; including Kid Flash's visits toward the villainess. Of course, it was never told that he had feelings for such a person, but it never came up, so he technically didn't lie.

Cyborg stared at Robin, "We also looked at the other files. More than half of the kids at the Academy were all equally brainwashed. The powerful ones, at least."

Raven cringed at the last part, and shifted her hoodie over her head to shadow over the rest of her face. "So, we're dealing with brainwashing now?"

Kid Flash nodded. Robin then tilted his head to the side, checking on Starfire- who was listening, keeping quiet, and making food- before shifting his eyes back to the two. He sighed, "I wish you had told us sooner."

The two stiffened, before Robin smirked. "I guess we have a long mission ahead of us." Before Kid Flash could shout out his glee, Robin's face became dark. "I suggest you two keep this mission with us, and not with Jinx; she'll stop us before we even have the chance to save her life, as-well as the others."

A few nods, and Robin continued. "Kid Flash, you're obviously joining this, but if anything _personal_ going on, and you might- depending on the said personalized activities- will have to sit Jinx's case out. While we're going to save her, we're also going to need to deal with her."

Kid Flash responded, "That won't be a problem." Only Cyborg didn't meet Kid Flash's gaze with an obvious question. "Again, surprised you of all people didn't hear it, Robin, but Jinx got shot."

The air was filled with tension, and he continued. "The bullet only grazed her, so she'll be fine within a few weeks, but she won't be able to go on missions- unless she's too stubborn, then we'll have an issue."

Jinx was still in bed, a bowl of soup- gone cold, laid next to her. She was even more tired than usual, and her head ached with the visions of this girl coming in and out.

Yet, she still lied there, needing her rest more than ever. Suddenly, the sound of her window opening got her attention. She knew who it was, almost immediately, but she didn't expect for a visit so late in the night.

"Hey.." His voice was gentle and soft, he was obviously trying to check if she was asleep or not. Opening her cat-like, pink, eyes, she stared at the hero.

"Hi." She wished her voice wasn't as rough and coarse as it was right about now, but she couldn't deal with that self conscious thought.

He closed the window, quietly, behind him. He knelt down beside her bed, and tilted his head to the side- keeping a reasonable distance away from her. "How are you feeling?"

"Weird; because a hero is checking up on a villain." She responded, most of her sarcasm coming back. She attempted to lift up, but winced, and she got pushed back down.

"Well, for one, this hero cares. For two, you need to stay here." He responded, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. "Did you miss me?"

She groaned, closing her eyes. "Never could. You're always there."

"So, if I wasn't always there, you would miss me?"

"I never said that!" She snapped her eyes open, ready to throw a hex at him, only to back down when the pain erupted from her side. She hissed, reaching for the medicine at her bedside, only to find it wasn't there.

The sound of soft jingles from the pill bottle came to her attention, and she stared up at the boy with it, as he acquired one pill- having to put several back after he failed the first time.

He gave her the pill, only to show one finger. "Hold on." Within a moment, maybe she blinked, he had water in his hands and the door had clicked shut. He offered to help her drink it, but she simply huffed.

"I can do it myself." She placed the pill in her mouth and almost snatched the water from him, and she swallowed both. Quite literally after chugging the water, the superhero took the empty cup from the villain's hand, placing it at her bedside.

"Have they been checking in on you?" He noted how that, when he went in there, they were playing games- except for See-More, he was eating a sandwich.

She stared at the cold soup, before looking back at him. "See-More's sweet." She replied, thinking back to the other boys. _They cared, right?_

Her head began to sting again, and she could faintly hear the voice of Kid Flash- talking to her, and then a soft tap, and then a shake- more urgent. Yet, she couldn't see, nor hear anything else.

_"Daddy! Welcome home!" A little girl giggled, running to hug a man in a suit, who simply shoved her to the side, right into the wall._

_"Baby!" Her mother had screeched, running over to cradle her sobbing child. "Why the hell did you do that, Henry!?" She growled protectively, feeling a rush of adrenaline flood through her body as she kept her child in her hold._

_The 'hero' laughed as he shook his head. "She got in my fucking way, you dumb bitch." He walked by, knocking down a vase on his way._

_"Also," He turned, his eyes murderous behind the mask. The woman shivered in fear, "never fucking say that shit to me again, bitch. You'll figure it out the hard fucking way if you do it again."_

_The little girl sobbed louder, as her father walked off, and her mother tried to shush her gently. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. Is your shoulder okay? Let me see it."_

_Standing and turning toward her mother, the little girl shrugged off a side of her shirt to show a dark purple mark forming. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, baby, I'm-" The words had cut off, but she could hear her mother apologizing._

_Daddy cared, didn't he?_

_Obviously, he did, or else he would've walked past her!_

_Right?_

_Daddy cared, right?_

She was unconscious now, and Kid Flash was _very_ worried. He carefully tucked her in, checked her breathing and her heartbeat, and decided it was his time to leave.

He needed to report back to the others, anyways-

The soft sound of whimpering caught his attention, and being that Jinx was the only other in the room, he became startled and turned back toward her.

She was _crying_. While he would have to mention some time in their lifetime that she was a beautiful crier, even in her sleep, he decided that it was more important to console her unconscious form away from the nightmares before he did so.

Walking over, a form that he was never going to be used to- he enjoyed running more than that-, he knelt back down to brush his hands through her hair.

While it was an act that might not be comforting to her, it was a definite act that brought a sense of calamity and security to him. His father and mother used to do it when he had nightmares as a child, and it always made his nightmares come to an end.

Granted, this might be another case of her remembering something, but he didn't want to push that too far away from it being nightmares. Anything with that sort of past that he assumed she had as a child, he wouldn't make it out like it was a perfect, hopeful, dream to be in those memories.

When her whimpering died down, he had realized he stayed much longer than he had imagined at first. He stood, whispering to nobody but himself, before making his exit through the window.

_"I can't protect you from the past, Jinx, but I'll protect you in the future."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself. <3
> 
> ~Love,  
> Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Love,  
> Toaster


End file.
